Circo Machigerita
by Wavern1522
Summary: Este circo es especial. No necesita acróbatas, payasos o animales para atraer a la gente. Solo necesita gente "especial" para llamar su atención. Sobretodo de su sufrimiento, miedo y desesperación. Allen jamas pudo haber adivinado la tragedia que paso después de aceptar su misión. Al ver a Kanda entre el publico, sintió que su mundo se rompió en mil pedazos.


**A aquellos que han visto la canción Dark Woods Circus ya sabrán como sera todo principalmente, y a los que no, si les gusta el terror se las recomiendo :3 debo admitir que cuando vi esta canción de inmediato pensé en Allen. Pero debo advertirles, que esta historia tendrá principalmente horror, gore, angustia, tragedia y alguno que otro Lime.**

 **Negrita: Voz de Nea**

 _Cursiva: pensamientos, recuerdos y sonidos._

 _Cursiva con subrayado:_ _ Comunicación por golem, teléfono o carta_

* * *

 **Desaparecido**

Un chico albino con una cicatriz en su rostro y con un brazo deforme de color negro que parecía escamosa, suspiro mientras leía uno de los documentos que su tutor(acosador) le puso en frente y tenía que firmar. Reprimió una maldición al verlo traer otra pila de papeles y ponerlas a un lado de él.

 _¡NO ACABARA NUNCA!_

Grito en su mente al firmar otro papel. Al sentir algo diminuto palmear su mejilla con afecto sonrió. Cuando Timcanpy fue reparado y Cross apareció lloro por horas hasta que ya no tubo lágrimas. Miro la pila de papeles y siguió con el siguiente documento. Mientras más rápido termine más rápido podrá comer.

Han pasado dos años desde que el Conde del Milenio y su familia fue derrotada, aunque…

– Allleeeeeeennn~

– ¡WAAAH!

Allen fue derribado por un borrón morado y provocando que la pila de papeles bien organizada se esparció en el aire y el Crow se quejó de la persona que se encontraba sobre su espalda y le abrasaba el cuello.

– ¡Kamelot! ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no interrumpas a Walker cuando esta con el papeleo!

– Eeehhhh~ pero Tyki y Lavi están en una misión y estoy aburrida

– ¿Y tus sobrinos?

La imagen de una niña y un niño idénticos a Lavi y Tyki aparecieron en su cabeza. Aún sigue sin creer que Lavi haya renunciado a ser el aprendiz de Bookman para estar con Tyki. Pero lo más difícil de creer fue que Lavi haya podido quedar embarazado. Pero en cuanto mención que estaba ayudando con una de las cajas de Komui de inmediato le creyeron.

Tras ser regañado (y recibir un golpe) de la china y el portugués por su descuido y su extraño experimento, decidieron mantener el embarazo de Lavi en secreto de Central bajo la amenaza de Tyki que iba a usar su Tease si algo le pasaba a Lavi y su bebé. Luego de unos meses llegaron la pequeña Rena, que es la viva imagen de Lavi (excepto sin el parche) y el pequeño Miguel, que es muy parecido a Tyki, solo que sin los estigmas y la piel gris.

– Están con Lenalee, Tyki no me deja estar con ellos más de una hora – sonrió inocentemente – Pero al menos me deja estar con ellos mucho más tiempo que mi padre

Cuando Road y Sheril vieron a sus sobrinos de inmediato le tomaron cariño. Aunque a Road solo se le permite estar con ellos una hora al día y a Sheril solo cinco minutos. Tyki no quiere que se les pegue lo raro de Sheril y lo sádico y caprichoso de Road.

– ¿Y dónde está el?

– Firmando un tratado de paz

– ¿Y el golem parlante?

– Dándole clases a Miguel y a Rena, y enseñándoles a no ser como yo cuando sean grandes

– Y cuánta razón tiene

Hace unos meses, después de la derrota del Conde y que Rena y Miguel cumplieran tres años, Lero (quien dejo al Conde luego de que este enloqueciera completamente) decidió darles clase a los hijos de Tyki. Todos sabían que solo lo hacía para escapar de los juegos de Road. Pero también, para que no se volvieran en unos niños malcriados y mimados como lo era Road solo por pasar tiempo con ella.

– ¡Allen! ¡Dile a tu acosador que no me moleste! – hizo un mohín.

– ¡Exijo que no me llames así Kamelot!

– ¡Acosador, acosador, acosador!

Cuando estaba por replicarle a la Noé un golem negro entro a la habitación y se acercó a ellos.

– _Allen Walker ven a la oficina de Komui de inmediato_

– ¿Qué es? ¿Más inocencia? – Road hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras se levantaba. Aunque ella, junto con su padre y su tío estén del lado de los exorcistas ahora, no pueden evitar sentir el irremediable odio hacia la inocencia.

– _Komui te dará las indicaciones en su oficina_ – el golem se marchó.

– Sera mejor que vaya antes de que venga uno de sus Komurin – los tres se estremecieron.

Podrá ser la Noé más antigua, pero ese robot le pone la piel de gallina. Sobre todo, cuando se torna agresivo por orden de Komui o cuando se las ingenia para ingerir el café de Lenalee y volverse loco. Allen se levantó y se sacudió el polvo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

– Dejaremos el papeleo cuando regresemos Walker

Allen se detuvo.

– ¿Iras conmigo?

– Aunque hayas ganado contra el Conde, el Decimocuarto aún sigue vivo dentro de ti y es mi deber supervisarlo

– Creí que eras su aliado… – murmuro mientras salía del cuarto seguido del Crow y de Road.

– También lo soy

– Lo que sea, vamos Tim

.

Al abrir la puerta vieron la oficina que estaba como todos los días.

Desorganizada y llena de papeles como siempre.

El día en que este organizada será cuando el infierno se congele.

Vieron a Komui dormir en su escritorio sobre algunos papeles. El trio suspiro ante esa escena demasiado común para ellos.

– Yo lo despierto

– Espera Allen – Road se adelantó – Yo quiero despertarlo

Allen y Link la miraron con recelo.

– Solo no repitas lo mismo que la otra vez Kamelot

– Buuu~ no eres divertido – se quejó mientras puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Komui.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos para que el chino despertara con un taladro en las manos.

– ¡LENALEE! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE CASAS SIN DECIRLE A TU QUERIDO HERMANO?! – lloro mientras agitaba el arma a todos lados y destruyendo algunos muebles en el proceso.

Bueno… esto era mucho mejor que la otra vez.

.

 _Flashback_

– _¡¿LENALEE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE CASASTE CON LAVI?! ¡RECUERDA QUE SE CASÓ CON TYKI Y LE DIO NIÑOS! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE FUNCIONE! ¡YO LO HARE MÁS IMPOSIBLE!_

 _Fin del flashback_

.

No hace falta recordar que uso uno de sus Komurin para ir tras el aspirante a pirata mientras alimentaba a Miguel y a Rena. Gracias a Dios que Tyki estaba ahí para proteger a su esposo y sus hijos cuando el robot apareció y lo destruyo. Posteriormente el director fue reprendido por su hermana y el portugués por lo imprudente que fue.

En cuanto Komui se calmó se acercó a Allen con unos papeles.

Al recibirlos, enarco una ceja al ver muchos nombres en él papel.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Es tu siguiente misión

– ¿Qué tiene que ver estas personas con mi tarea?

– Esos son los nombres de las personas que han desaparecido por casi veinte años – se sentó en su silla – Y aquí es donde tu entras

– No comprendo…

– Alrededor de este ese tiempo, un circo visita muchos lugares en el mundo – tomo un papel – Siempre se instalan en los bosques de las ciudades y de los pueblos, el tiempo en el que está en función algunas personas desaparecen sin dejar rastro

– ¿Ninguno solo? – Allen miro los múltiples nombres

– Si, y ya que tienes experiencia con el circo debería ser pan comido

– Ya veo… oye… si esto ha ocurrido por mucho tiempo ¿Por qué dan la misión ahora?

Komui tenía un semblante serio.

– No se pudo hacer una investigación porque antes no había nada relacionado con la inocencia, hasta hace unas semanas cuando uno de los cuatro buscadores que eran acompañados de un exorcista fue al Bosque de Boulogne en París al escuchar el rumor de algo extraño merodear cerca de ese circo – tomo una carpeta – Sus compañeros lo esperaron en el campamento, y cuando no regreso a la mañana siguiente, el exorcista fue en su búsqueda pero tampoco regreso… cuando los buscadores restantes fueron a investigar, el circo ya no estaba

Komui le entrego el documento a Allen y miro la información que había en él. Aparte de la información del exorcista y buscador desaparecido, estaba la información de varios niños y adolescentes. Alguno que otro adulto o anciano, pero en su mayoría eran menores de edad.

– Al recibir la llamada de los buscadores, me puse a investigar de ese circo y descubrí que cada vez que aparece, algunas personas se van. La gente que desaparece con más frecuencia son adolescentes y niños que los adultos o ancianos

– Komui – Allen tenía un rostro sombrío – El que todas estas personas hayan desaparecido sin dejar ningún indicio ¿No es algo extraño?

– Muchas de esas personas tenían motivos para huir y por eso no hubo investigaciones – se froto la frente – Padres abusivos, cobradores, personas desempleadas, huérfanos, ese tipo de personas se van en busca de una vida mejor

– ¿Y no sospecharon que pudo haber sido obra de los akumas?

– Quedo descartado cuando no se encontró ningún rastro o evidencia de ataque akuma.

Allen miro las fotos de adolescentes. Vio a varios de los afectados, uno de ellos era gemelos con cabellos dorados y ojos azules. Un chico de cabellos y ojos azules con una bufanda y había otra de una chica con ojos turquesas y largos cabellos del mismo color. Hizo una mueca de lastima, esa última le recordaba a Lenalee.

– Así que en cuanto desapareció el exorcista decidieron ponerse a trabajar – Road se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba las fotos de las personas extraviadas.

–…

– ¿Cuándo inicio? – guardo el documento.

– En treinta minutos, debes ir a Krasnoyarsk en Rusia, según los datos, el circo se instalará por unos días

– Jefe Komui – el alemán llamo su atención – Sabe que debo acompañar a Walker en esta misión ¿No?

Al ver la afirmación del chino la Noé se quejó.

– ¡No es justo! – Road inflo sus mejillas – Si el acosador acompaña a Allen ¡Entonces yo voy también!

– Tus ordenes no son seguir a Walker a cualquier lado, y deja de decirme así Kamelot

– ¡Nunca! Y lo sigo porque quiero

– Lo siento Road-chan, pero te tengo una misión para ti, en ir a Milán en Italia a investigar cierto avistamiento de varios akumas – al recibir una negación suspiro – Ganaras una bolsa llena de dulces

– ¡Voy para haya! – y con eso Road se fue usando una de sus puertas.

Todos sudaron al ver a la niña marcharse de inmediato.

.

– **¿Estas bien con esto?**

– _¿Qué quieres decir Nea?_

– **Algo en lo que dijo ese tonto complejo de hermana me tiene un tanto preocupado**

– _Se llama Komui –_ medio cerro los ojos – _¿Y a que te refieres?_

– **Siento que no nos ha dicho toda la historia**

– _Deberá tener sus razones_ – recogió su maletín y salió del cuarto – _Pero si fuera muy peligroso, sin duda nos lo diría_

– **Si tú lo dices… solo… ten cuidado sobrino…**

– _Lo tendré –_ sonrió al escuchar lo preocupado que se mostraba Nea.

– Oi Moyashi

Se detuvo al escuchar ese sobrenombre y esa voz tan familiar. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Kanda caminar hacia él.

– ¿Qué quieres Bakanda?

– Escuche que partirás en una misión a Rusia

– Si… que malos recuerdos tengo de ese lugar

– Che – le miro por un momento – ¿Cuándo volverás?

– No sé con seguridad – se froto el labio inferior – Podría ser un día, o un mes si Komui nos envía a perseguir-

No pudo terminar al ser atrapado en un abrazo.

– Escuche lo que pasa en ese circo – murmuro el japonés – Más vale que regreses en una pieza… Moyashi

Sonrió mientras se sonrojo un poco.

– Claro que sí, Bakanda

.

Al pasar por la puerta del arca llegaron a Krasnoyarsk en cuestión de unos minutos. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir en busca de una posada.

En su camino vieron las grandes y bien definidas esculturas de hielo que había en la ciudad. Niños jugando en la nieve con su trineo, en una guerra de bolas de nieve o haciendo un muñeco de nieve. Personas que iban en trineos jalados por caballos. Gente comprando en los mercados.

Todo parecía normal.

Cuando encontraron un hotel e hicieron una reservación, dejaron sus maletas en la habitación y empezaron a ver la información que Komui les dio.

El circo aparecerá en la noche de ese día.

Tenían unas dos horas antes de que el show comenzara, y aprovecharían el tiempo para saber específicamente, que parte del gran bosque de la ciudad estará para no perderse. En especial Allen. Lo último que Link necesita es buscar otro exorcista en ese bosque.

Mientras Allen estaba comiendo Blinis vio a una niña de cabellos castaños en un pomposo vestido rojo. Casi se ahogó con su comida y rápidamente saco una de las fotos que traía.

Al mirar la foto en detalle y la niña que estaba cerca de él vio que era una de las personas extraviadas.

– Disculpe señor

Rápidamente guardo la foto y vio a la niña castaña frente a él. Ella le dio uno de los volantes que cargaba.

– ¿Le interesaría venir al circo? – ella sonrió – Es divertido

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Claro – tomo el papel y vio a la niña marcharse.

–… **Ahí algo raro en esa niña**

– _Lo se_

– Walker

Volteo la cabeza y vio al alemán acercarse.

– ¿Has encontrado algo?

– Si – le entrego el papel – Aquí dice donde será y también… vi a Mei Nakasima

– ¡Que! – miro la información que tenía – ¡Walker es una de las personas extraviadas! ¿¡Porque no la detuviste?!

– Si la detengo podría alertar al circo de porque no llego y podrían huir y la misión se arruinaría por completo

–… Buen punto – leyó el papel y vio el extraño logo – ¿Circo Machigerita? Jamás oí de el

– Tampoco yo, pero parece que la función no comenzará hasta dentro de otra hora – miro a Tim que descansaba en los hombros de Link – Timcanpy, ve a la posada y vigila nuestras cosas – sonrió tranquilizadoramente al golem – Regresaremos antes de que amanezca

El golem se marchó en donde descansaba su maestro.

– Walker ¿Por qué le pediste eso?

– No se… – miro la dirección en donde está el circo – Tuve un presentimiento

– ¿De qué?

– No estoy seguro – empezó a caminar – Sera mejor que nos marchemos, debemos llegar antes de que empiece el show

– Walker – señalo al lado opuesto – Es hacia haya

– Oops

.

Al llegar al bosque ya se había hecho de noche.

Toda la arboleda es mucho más aterradora y fría por la noche.

Se escuchaban el canto de los búhos y el trote de los ciervos huyendo del camino que guiaba al circo de Machigerita.

Allen se estremeció cuando una briza le roso su cara y se aferró a su abrigo de exorcista. Una de las razones por la que no le gustaba Rusia, era el implacable frio que cala hasta los huesos. Después estaban las zonas rojas en la que su maestro le gustaba frecuentar y él tenía que pagar por todo.

– Walker, mira

Al mirar más al frente pudo distinguir que el sendero tenía arcos de tela roja, y más lejos se podía observar una carpa roja con una estrella. En el camino pudieron ver una multitud que se dirigían a hacer fila en la taquilla roja para entrar al circo.

– Buenas noches

Voltearon para ver a la persona que los llamo. Pero en su lugar vieron unas largas piernas y la falda de un vestido muy largo. Tuvieron que levantar la vista para ver a dos mujeres que le saludaban con las manos. Una era rubia y ojos de un amarillo azufre, y la otra era de cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

Parpadearon dos veces para asegurarse de que no estaban alucinando. Jamás habían visto a personas con cuerpos tan desproporcionados.

– Soy Haku Yowane y ella es Neru Akita – señalo a la rubia que se marchó a saludar a otras personas.

– Soy Allen Walker y él es Link Howard

– Mucho gusto ¿Vienen a ver el show? – se rio – Que tonta soy, claro que vienen por el show ¿Por qué otra razón vendrían?

– Disculpe señorita Yowane – la albina miro al alemán – ¿Pero de qué trata este circo? No veo ni escucho ningún animal, o veo algún acróbata o payaso

– Bueno… – la albina dudo – No usamos animales ni acróbatas o payasos… pero… lo que usamos… bueno... es divertido – sonrió y miro a los lados – Pero no importa que pase no se desvíen del camino a la entrada del circo, y una vez que termine el espectáculo diríjanse directamente a casa, ignoren todo lo demás

– ¿Por qué? – Allen sabía que estaba forzando esa sonrisa.

– Haku – Neru la llamo – El jefe nos llama

– Y-ya voy, lo siento chicos

Miraron a las mujeres alejarse en dirección desconocida. Link frunció el ceño y Allen miro con suspicacia para luego observar la carpa del circo.

No hay duda de que algo raro está pasando en ese lugar. ¿Pero que era? No tenían la respuesta.

– ¿Qué debemos hacer Link?

– Claramente investigar Walker

– Pero Haku dijo que no nos desviemos del sendero

– Tenemos una misión Walker – empezó a ir a un lado – Si nos dividimos cubriremos más terreno, tu ve por el otro lado, y yo investigare por aquí

Allen lo observo marcharse. Miro de nuevo los arcos que conducían a la entrada del circo y entrecerró los ojos.

No pudo explicarlo…

Pero desde hace tiempo tenía la sensación de que alguien los estaba observando desde algún lugar muy alto. Y estaba seguro de que Link se sentía igual.

Mirando al lado opuesto en el que se fue el Crow. Se dispuso a investigar.

.

Link miro a los alrededores.

Él se apartó un poco del circo y se adentró un poco al bosque.

No pudo encontrar más que árboles y nieve con cada paso que se alejaba de la carpa. No había nada extraño con ese circo, más que el hecho de que no había ningún animal, acróbatas, magos o payasos a la vista

Él ha visto a varios circos cuando vivía en la calle y siempre se escuchaba el rugir de los tigres y leones. El estridente grito de los elefantes o el relinchido de los caballos. Los acróbatas realizando algunas maniobras bien coordinadas, los payasos que juegan con las pelotas y haciendo chistes, o los magos callejeros que hacen trucos con las cartas o sacan un conejo o paloma del sombrero.

Aparte de eso no había nada más.

Y tampoco ha habido rastros de la señorita Mei.

– Tal vez ella solo huyo de sus padres

Mientras caminaba vio unas tiendas y supuso que debían ser las tiendas en que los participantes del circo se hospedaron mientras el circo estaba en función.

Estaba por darse la vuelta, hasta que vio una mota de pelo blanco acercarse a una de las tiendas.

Inmediatamente supo que era Allen. Cuando estaba por llamarlo piso mal y se inclinó para atrás. En lugar de esperar el impacto de la tierra, se topó con algo que impidió su caída.

El alemán se congelo.

El conocía esa presencia detrás de él.

Era la misma que sintió cuando Allen y el entraron al bosque. Sin embargo, no entendía como no pudo sentirla antes.

Cuando el Crow levanto la cabeza…

Todo su ser y pensamiento se detuvo al encontrarse con una enorme figura completamente negra y unos grandes y redondos ojos blancos que lo miraban fijamente…

Como si estuviera evaluándolo…

¿Para qué? No lo sabía, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

Observo a la figura formar una gran sonrisa como el de Cheshire.

El rubio no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por el miedo cuando una enorme mano lo atrapo y su conciencia se fue.

.

Allen parpadeo dos veces.

– ¿Cómo termine aquí?

No paso ni dos minutos cuando se separó de Link y termino en alguna parte del bosque.

Mientras buscaba un camino que lo guiaría al circo se topó con las tiendas de los cirqueros.

Eso le traía recuerdos… recuerdos muy malos.

Malos recuerdos al recordar el maltrato que sufrió por culpa de Cosimo al ser más talentoso que él.

Se acercó para saber si habría alguien en ellas, y de paso preguntar si han visto algo extraño en el tiempo en el que trabajaban para el circo. Cuando se acercó, se detuvo al escuchar sollozos que provenía de la tienda rosa.

–… ro… ir… ero… o… rir.

Levantando una ceja, se acercó a la pequeña carpa rosada.

– Quiero morir lejos de este circo…

Miro a los lados y vio un orificio. Dudoso, se acercó y miro a través del pequeño agujero que había en la carpa.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

Su respiración se volvió muy lenta. Los pelos de su nuca se levantaron y pudo sentir el sudor resbalar por su frente.

Lentamente retrocedió, no queriendo que lo descubran.

Tenía que encontrar a Link e irse de ese lugar.

¡Inmediatamente!

Se detuvo de golpe y parpadeo dos veces al darse cuenta que…

¿La luz de la luna llena no lo cubría hace un momento?

Se estremeció mientras los gritos de alerta de su tío resonaban fuertemente y sin cesar en su cabeza.

Muy lentamente… giro la cabeza y levanto la mirada.

Una sombra azul cubrió su cara y empezó a temblar incontrolablemente al encontrarse con una enorme figura negra que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Solamente pudo hacer una sola cosa al ver la sonrisa de esa figura ensancharse.

La gente que estaba formándose para conseguir los boletos del circo fueron ignorantes de un grito lleno de horror que provenía del bosque.

* * *

 **Es todo por ahora, pero debo decir que este capitulo sera uno de los más suaves que habrá, porque los siguientes se pueden tornar muy oscuros. Ya que como advertí, habrá gore, y más en que serán deformados Link y Allen, eso sera secreto, al menos hasta para el siguiente capitulo. Y debo decir que esta historia no sera muy larga, pero los capítulos siguientes estarán llenos de angustia y desesperación, sobretodo para Allen.**

 **En fin, es todo por ahora.**


End file.
